


Anywhere

by Erameline



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Animorphs - Freeform, F/M, Tobias - Freeform, bird-boy, morphing, rachel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erameline/pseuds/Erameline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animorphs one-shot. Tobias in human morph, Rachel in cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

“Don’t look,” she ordered, turning slightly, her fingers alighting on the doorframe. “I don’t want you to see me with a fuzzy tail shooting out of my butt.”

Tobias blushed, quickly looking down at his fingers, which were tangled together in his lap. Fingers. Fingers are weird. So spindly and pink. Not at all like his feathers. He hadn’t been a bird nearly as long as he’d been a human, but he was already more comfortable as a hawk than he had ever been before.

Something brushed up against his leg. _Cat!_ Cats made him jumpy now. This one was small, as cats go, of course. A mere housecat. He’d even had one of his own, once. _Dude_. Dude, that was its name, wasn’t it? So much had happened. His old life felt like a distant dream sometimes, like he’d just woken up but the more he tried to think about it, the faster it faded away.

But this cat was just Rachel. He willed his heart rate to slow down. Rachel jumped up onto the bedspread next to him.

<Hi,> she purred. Only Rachel could purr in thought-speak without actually purring. He shook his head, impressed. It was a constant state of mind for him, being impressed by Rachel.

He reached down to pet her, entangling his fingers in her fur. She was just a regular cat, a brown tabby with blue eyes. It was one of the first morphs she’d ever acquired. Fluffer McKitty. That’s what it was. Melissa’s cat.

“Hi, Fluffer,” he said.

The cat went still then, looking up at him. Very un-catlike. <Those were the days, weren’t they?> Rachel asked. <We’d just seen an alien die in an abandoned construction site, been chased down by some more-different aliens with laser beams, and somehow still thought we’d come out of this unscarred.>

He scratched her head and she leaned into it, eyes closed. He repeated the motion mindlessly, lost in his memories. He paused for a second.

Rachel’s eyes opened; she slithered into his lap and meowed up at him. <Don’t stop,> she said. <I’m probably the only cat in the world that won’t ever scratch you back.>

With a careful flex of her tightly-coiled muscles, she leapt daintily onto his shoulder. <Let’s go somewhere. Like the supermarket. You can be the Crazy Cat Man.> She laughed, and it echoed through his brain.

“You don’t have to be a cat for this, you know,” he said, standing and heading for the door. “I’d go anywhere with you. In any form.”


End file.
